


Agnus Dei

by byehyung



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byehyung/pseuds/byehyung
Summary: “Is this where our story ends Kookie ?” The boy's tanned skin and freckled cheeks stood out against the suns setting. His lips had a slight pout to them as he looked out into the distance, over the sea.





	Agnus Dei

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! This is my first fic so please do go easy on me! I hope to keep this long and sweet.

The wind was still warm and calm, the ocean waves breaking against the sand were like a symphony. The hues of orange and pink spread across the horizon like a masterpiece by an artist. The birds flew by, letting out a squawk before continuing their journey.

“Is this where our story ends Kookie ?” The boy's tanned skin and freckled cheeks stood out against the suns setting. His lips had a slight pout to them as he looked out into the distance, over the sea. He quickly ran a hand through his newly dyed hair, a red color. His mother had yelled at him for it but soon came to love it just as much as he did. The boy turned to the other with his wide brown eyes and gave a smile. His smile was boxy and always made the heart of the other beat faster. His eyes would disappear into crescents and it seemed as if he was glowing.

“You know it’s not Tae, we do this every year. You come down from your- what do you guys call it? A-Apartment? And we always just sit here until the sun fades away and the moon comes out. We sit here until we're bored and then we part ways. It just sucks that you have legs, and I don't.” The younger boy from the two had said as he grabbed the others hand, playing with his fingers with his own webbed ones. He played with the ring that hugged its finger snuggly, lifted it to his eyes and watched it sparkle under the sun. He smiled and picked at it some more.

“Yeah, I know but-but don't you ever miss me when I'm gone for too long ? Don't you hate that I can't be down there with you, and find stuff like this ?” The boy shook his hand gently, pointing to the ring on it.

“Do you miss me?” The boy with black curly hair asked, peering at him through his lashes with golden-flecked eyes. His cheeks were a tinted pink as he asked this, quickly sliding back into the water and off the rocks. He went under fully and only came back up to where the water just met the bottom of his eyes. His hair was laid out on his forehead, the water dripping off of him making soft tapping noises compared to the waves crashing in front of them and an occasional seagull chirping. Bubbles popped up every once and then, and the red-haired boy smiled fondly.

“Of course I miss you Kookie, you're my best friend. Ever since I was seven years old! It's sad how sometimes I wish you were in class with me or sitting on my bed playing video games with me.” The younger tilted his head at the words video games.

“Well my answer is the same, except I want you to find treasure with me, and play around in sunken ships. I want you to meet my brothers, my other fish friends, and just explore with me. One day I'll find a way TaeTae.”

TaeTae aka Taehyung gave him another boxy smile and gazed out into the distance. He hummed to a new song he had recently come to love and tapped his fingers against the rocks. Kookie floated on his back, his hands resting on his chest his tail swaying slightly in the ocean. His tail was a goldish greenish color, and it sparkled against the sun and moon.

The two boys sat in silence until Taehyung had started to shiver. The wind whipped harshly against his face, so he stood up and gave a look to Jungkook. This was the hard part, the goodbyes.

“Goodbye TaeTae.” Kookie has muttered, a sour look on his face. He didn't like to be away from Taehyung, especially somewhere so far he couldn't protect the older boy.

“Jeon Jungkook! What did say about that? We say ‘see you later’, not goodbye. You're making it seem like I'm not gonna see you tomorrow night.” Taehyung gave a sad smile and waved. He slipped on the rocks a bit but ran once he got on the sand. 

Kookie, a nickname given to him by Taehyung made him feel nice every time he said it. He never had a human friend before, and now it’s been 12 years since they first met. When they first met, of course, it was weird, Taehyung had screamed and cried. He was scared Jungkook was going to eat him, that he was one of those sea monsters from the Odyssey, a story his mom always told him briefly at night. 

Jungkook was tired, his core was aching from swimming so much that day. He was only six and was training very hard, to swim against the currents, fight animals, explore. The perks of being the King's son. His brothers had always finished training before him, he was the weakest, also the youngest, but that never stopped him.

Now he was strong, independent, hungry for what the world had for him.

Jungkook leaned back and let the water carry him. One day, just one he would be on land with Taehyung, with legs, with human food. He wanted to do that, so badly he craved it. But the ocean took care of him, it was his home, so he knew nothing could be forever outside of the sea.

“You know, I think he likes you.” A bit muffled by the water was a voice, snarky and loud.

Jungkook shrieked and sunk into the water. He scowled once he saw who it was to find it had only been Badras, a young turtle - well young for his age, his right-hand man. He was wide, very wide, but not long. Jungkook gave him a shove and sighed. When underwater, it was no different from breathing human air, just a bit smoother.

“Can you shut up Badras! Of course, he likes me, and I like him! He's my best friend…” Jungkook squeaked, swimming with Badras towards the palace.

“God, sometimes I think you have the span of attention of a goldfish, did you see how he was looking at you? For crying out loud the boy clearly-”

Badras let out a sharp sneeze, bubbles erupting from his nose. He always did sneeze, he was always sick. Always had an attitude too, but he was one of Jungkook’s best friends.

Jungkook let out a giggle when the turtle swam faster to catch up with him after his sneeze. The ocean was warm, Jungkook's skin tickled as he swam by the coral's reef that had different shades and hues of pink, purple, blue, and so much more. The ocean loved him, always taking extra care of him since he was the youngest in the family.

They swam past the mermaids who were braiding each other's hair. They all giggled and blush when he shot them a wink. He was such a playboy. Always talking to girls, flirting with them, but he never did commit to a relationship.

Badras gave him a look of ‘im not amused’ will shaking his head. Jungkook smirked and they raced to get to the palace.

Once they got to the main doors Jungkook saw all of his brothers playing cards and laughing together.

“Oh, Jungkook! Guess what I just beat all of them, they're so bad.”Jin shook his head sarcastically and sighed. He was the eldest of them all, his tail was a pale shimmery purple. His looks maid all the mermaids smother him with gifts and care.

“Oh please Jin, you act like you didn't cheat your way to get the win. Now that I think about it both you and Jimin did !” Hoseok shouted, his tail shifting slightly, the shells on it glimmering in the light that shined through the ocean. Hoseok was a dancer, always one with the ocean and how it moved, he moved with it.

Jimin giggled and hit Hoseok in the arm, “C’mon Hobi, I owed him one!” Jimin was a singer. Jimin made women quiver and look at him with literal heart eyes.

Namjoon sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose giving Jungkook a look, “Father has been asking for you.” Namjoon was the most mature one of the group, always reading and writing.

Badras snickered from behind him, swimming over to lay himself in Yoongi’s lap. Yoongi smiled and gave his head a pat. Yoongi was quite, liked listening more than speaking. He mostly listened to the fish sing and sometimes sang with them on rare occasions.

Jungkook smiled at him politely and bowed, “Well, I'll be on my way then. Badras stay with them.”

“Aye Aye captain.” Badras saluted watching as Jungkook shook his head and swam to the King's chambers.


End file.
